


never enough

by cherryri



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Memories, Songfic, thasmin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryri/pseuds/cherryri
Summary: Ясмин учится танцевать, но считает совсем не шаги. // Loren Allred - Never Enough
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 4





	never enough

Ясмин затаивает дыхание и пытается остановить время.

Докторка держит её руку, ведёт мягко, кружит по ТАРДИС — и Ясмин в сотый, наверное, раз жалеет о том, как перед ней ляпнула, что совершенно не умеет танцевать. Лучше бы у Райана попросила — вопрос ещё, конечно, кто кому давал бы урок, но Яс хотя бы что-нибудь запомнила. А сейчас… сейчас она запоминает почему-то всё, кроме движений. Запоминает, как ТАРДИС освещает их тёплым светом, как Докторка чуть улыбается, какой у неё приятный голос, когда она напевает себе под нос вальс.

Ясмин затаивает дыхание и пытается остановить время, но останавливает только себя, путаясь в собственных ногах. Докторка смеётся и протягивает руку.

— Ладно, давай всё-таки повторим базовые шаги.

— Давай, — растерянно кивает Яс, поднимаясь.

Докторка снова берёт её руку, ободряюще улыбается и говорит, что на этот раз будет считать. Яс честно пытается сосредоточиться.

Раз-два-три. Раз-два-три. Вслух можно уже не считать, но Ясмин не скажет. Раз-два-три. Ей нравится. Раз-два-три. Голос Докторки тихий, почти до шёпота, но мелодичный настолько, что Яс заслушивается даже простым вальсовым ритмом.

Раз, два, три.

Раз, два, три.

Раз.

Один только раз ей достаточно оказалось позвать, чтобы Докторка сорвалась с места, закрыла ТАРДИС и побежала за Ясмин с таким воодушевлением, будто мир снова собиралась спасать, а не пить чай в тесной квартире многоэтажки. У Ясмин немало времени ушло на то, чтобы понять, почему эта удивительная инопланетянка, которая буднично рассуждала о внеземных технологиях и прыгала с крана на кран на огромной высоте с таким видом, будто делает это каждый день, пришла в восторг от будничного предложения выпить чаю.

Теперь, кружась по ТАРДИС с этой самой инопланетянкой, Ясмин понимает.

Два.

Два раза она застала Докторку в полном одиночестве.

Первый раз был после очередного путешествия, которое включало в себя спасение планеты и стометровку по щиколотку в грязи. В тот день все были недовольны и вымотаны, и, перекинувшись парой слов, сразу разошлись по ванным. Докторка крикнула команде вдогонку, что после того, как все придут в себя, в качестве моральной компенсации она сводит их на планету с лучшими во вселенной ресторанами, но Яс, честно говоря, уже не хотелось даже есть, ничего не хотелось. Ну, кроме как упасть лицом в подушку часов на двадцать.

Впрочем, после долгожданного душа она почувствовала себя значительно лучше — горячая вода, мягкие полотенца и чистая одежда сделали своё дело. Выйдя из ванной, Ясмин даже начала подумывать, что предложение заскочить в ресторан звучало довольно неплохо, и стоило бы пойти поговорить об этом с остальными… Кстати, о них.

В ТАРДИС было подозрительно тихо.

В коридорах не раздавалось ни звука, если не считать тихого гула двигателей ТАРДИС, и Яс обнаружила, что совершенно потеряла счёт времени, пока мылась. В голову начали закрадываться мысли о том, не решили ли остальные, что она пошла спать, и не ушли ли на обещанный ужин без неё.

Но уже в консольной она с облегчением выдохнула, обнаружив Докторку. Та крутилась вокруг панели управления с полотенцем на шее, тоже, очевидно, только вышедшая из душа, и Яс уже хотела её окликнуть, но что-то её остановило.

Обычно, управляя ТАРДИС, Докторка чуть ли не скакала по консольной, непрерывно болтала, металась от одной секции панели управления к другой, на ходу нажимая и поворачивая что-то и вообще нарочито беззаботно обращалась с управлением; сейчас она вела себя совершенно иначе. Сейчас Докторка двигалась неторопливо, методично нажимая кнопки в одной ей понятной последовательности и вводя какие-то данные на экране. Она ничего не насвистывала и не напевала, как любила это иногда делать, чтобы заполнить тишину. Она была так погружена в себя, что даже не замечала заглядывающую в консольную спутницу.

Ясмин была почти очарована.

Она никогда не видела Докторку… вот так. Такой. Она никогда не видела, как Докторка ведёт себя, когда их нет рядом — с такой большой командой она в принципе редко бывала одна, Ясмин иногда думала, не надоедали ли они ей, вечно крутясь поблизости.

Хотя, с другой стороны, Докторке было две тысячи лет. Наверняка она вдоволь напутешествовалась в одиночестве…

Ясмин вдруг представила, сколько дней и ночей за эти две тысячи лет Докторка провела вот так, в тишине меряя шагами консольную, и сколько раз рядом не находилось никого, с кем можно было бы заполнить тишину разговорами или дурацким насвистыванием. И тогда внутри что-то пошатнулось, и увиденное уже совершенно не радовало Яс.

И ещё ей ужасно захотелось прервать тишину.

— Привет, — она шагнула внутрь консольной. — Я не слишком долго?

— Яс! — Докторка моментально повернулась к ней, крутанувшись на все сто восемьдесят, и расцвела в улыбке. — Нет, не очень, но Грэм с Райаном уже ушли спать.

— Значит, ресторан отменяется?

— Ну, — протянула она, поворачиваясь к консоли, — если ты составишь мне компанию?

Яс невольно улыбнулась, глядя на то, как Докторка пытается сделать вид, что что-то листает на экране, пытаясь избежать её взгляда, и, не раздумывая, ответила:

— Составлю.

Второй раз был тоже в ТАРДИС и тоже тогда, когда у Ясмин не задалось со сном. В ту ночь она отправилась на кухню за тем чудесным успокаивающим чаем, который, как уверяла Докторка, действовал как отличное снотворное, а в итоге нашла саму Докторку, целую кучу фотографий, разложенных на столе, и несколько внушительных фотоальбомов в придачу. Беглого взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что ни одного лица Яс не узнавала.

Её внимание привлекло фото в руках Докторки, с которого улыбалась рыжеволосая женщина на фоне инопланетного пейзажа. Заваривая для Яс чай, та рассказала ей о Донне — потрясающей Донне, которая рвалась в любое приключение, мечтала всю жизнь путешествовать по вселенной, а однажды даже спасла мир. Донне, умудрившейся проспать все инопланетные вторжения, и Донне, благодаря которой холодильник в ТАРДИС оказался увешан кучей магнитов — Докторка со смехом рассказала, как та умудрялась находить ларьки с магнитами практически по всей вселенной.

Потом она осеклась, поставила перед Яс чай и извинилась за то, что так увлеклась рассказом. Та догадалась, что не стоило просить его заканчивать, и вместо этого потянулась за следующим фото, которое зацепило её взгляд — с мужчиной в кожаной куртке и хохочущей блондинкой.

В ту ночь ей ненадолго приоткрылась та сторона Докторки, которую та так старательно скрывала — Докторки, которая две тысячи лет хранила обычные земные снимки и никак не могла рассортировать их по альбомам, потому что при каждой попытке неизбежно накатывали воспоминания. Которая помнила, как ей в голову прилетел букет на свадьбе Эми Понд или как они с Мартой Джонс познакомились с Шекспиром, всё-всё помнила, даже то, что хотела бы забыть. Которая бережно хранила все эти истории и делилась ими с такой любовью в голосе, что Ясмин словно бы сама это всё переживала.

Засыпая, Яс думала о том, как сильно ей не хотелось самой однажды становиться одной из этих историй.

И как отчаянно хотелось больше времени.

Потому что теперь Ясмин понимала: Докторке нужен был кто-то.

Три.

Шага, но не в танце.

«Я хочу большего. Больше вселенной, больше времени с тобой».

«Я пойду с тобой».

«Я с тобой. Что бы ни случилось».

Три первых шага — три попытки сказать, что она поняла и что хочет быть для неё этим кем-то. Докторка так долго не понимала, казалось, не позволяла себе поверить. Яс знала причину: той ночью на кухне она услышала слишком много историй с нерассказанным, но очевидным финалом.

Но Ясмин никогда её не винила. Если бы понадобилось, она ждала бы и ещё дольше.

Четыре.

Четыре, потому что они всё же сбиваются с ритма и падают: Докторка — не заметив провода позади, Яс — на неё, в неудачной попытке поймать. От приземления на жёсткий пол ТАРДИС руки и колени моментально начинают саднить, но Ясмин не удерживается от смеха. Докторка, глядя на неё, смеётся тоже — сквозь неловкие попытки извиниться.

— Яс, я понимаю, что ты хорошо устроилась, — отсмеявшись, произносит она, опустив взгляд на всё ещё не слезшую с неё спутницу, — но, может, встанем? Нам…

— Погоди.

Ясмин, до этого лежавшая щекой на её груди — не специально, честное слово, она так приземлилась — чуть ёрзает и вдруг затихает, будто пытаясь к чему-то прислушаться. Докторка не понимает, в чём дело, но покорно замолкает.

Она права. Яс прислушивается.

Четыре.

Четыре удара, по два на каждое сердце. И бьются оба так, будто сейчас из груди выскочат, хоть Докторка, вроде как, и успевает уже перевести дыхание.

Яс закрывает глаза, вслушивается и тихо умоляет время остановиться, чтобы всё так и осталось: тёплый свет и растрёпанные волосы и космос за дверью. Ей хочется зафиксировать, сохранить этот момент, где Докторка здесь, рядом, с её бьющимися бешено сердцами и мягкими руками.

Но, думает Ясмин, поднимаясь, тогда она так и не научится танцевать.

Она протягивает Докторке руку и скрывает чудом дрожь — Яс кажется, что вот-вот она моргнёт, и этот миг окажется позади, воспоминанием, историей, фотографией на кухонном столе. Но они продолжают кружиться, время продолжает идти, и даже когда Яс осмеливается прикрыть глаза, мягкие руки никуда не исчезают, продолжая её вести.


End file.
